Wreck the Malls
by Mitzia
Summary: Haruhi doesn't have any Christmas plans or decorations and when the host club find out, they take matters into their own hands and take her to the mall. T just in case


After another long day of hosting, the Ouran Hosts sat around relaxing before it got too late.

"Haruhi, what are you doing for Christmas?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi looked at one of the twins and thought to herself.

"Nothing really. My dad and I haven't really planned anything yet. We still have to decorate," she said.

Tamaki's ears picked up the foreign conversation and turned cheekily towards the two. "So you haven't even put up your tree?" he asked creepily.

"I don't even have one. We sold our old one at a garage sale," Haruhi said.

"You can sell trees?" Honey asked.

"It was a reusable one."

"You can reuse a tree?"

"It was a fake one, senpai," Kaoru said.

"It's something commoners have to prevent huge messes of pine needles," Kyoya said.

"Oh! Why don't we have a reusable one then?" Honey asked.

"That's because we're not commoners," Tamaki said. Haruhi had a sudden urge to punch him, but she kept her composure.

"What are you putting on your tree, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Probably some old ornaments my mom made. She used to love decorating the tree," she said. The host club went silent at the mention of her late mother. The sentimental mood gave Tamaki an idea.

"Haruhi! Let's go Christmas shopping!" the king exclaimed.

"Let's not," Haruhi mumbled.

"Yeah, let's go shopping! Haru-chan, it'll be fun!" Honey said.

"I said no and no means no," Haruhi said.

Two arms wrapped themselves around Haruhi's shoulders. "Oh come on. Maybe we can take you out afterwards for lunch," the twins said.

"Tch, no thank you," she said, brushing the arms off of her.

"Fancy tuna," Mori said.

Haruhi froze and looked at the normally quiet one of the bunch.

"That's right. Even after all this time, Haruhi still hasn't had a taste of fancy tune," Kyoya said.

Haruhi pouted a bit before she spoke. "Don't cause trouble," she mumbled. The host club smiled and cheered as the female host went home in despair.

The weekend before Christmas, the host club showed up at Haruhi's doorstep. "Are you ready to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Haruhi sighed. She led the group to a nearby store that had a bunch of Christmas items on display.

"Wow! We should get this!" Honey said, pointing to a train set that was riding around a tree.

"That's only on display, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said. She walked inside with the six boys behind.

Inside, it was a war zone. Kids were screaming and some were crying. Moms were fighting over presents while the dads watched as it all went down.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Best deals on stuff before they're gone. Let's go," Haruhi said calmly. Tamaki and the twins stood frozen while the other hosts followed closely behind, not wanting to get caught in any crossfire. "Hurry up you guys!" Haruhi yelled. The three snapped out of it and ran towards the group.

"What should we get first?" Tamaki asked.

"The tree so we know what else to get for it," Kyoya said. Haruhi led the group to the end of the store which seemed like a barren wasteland at this point. There were almost no products on the shelves and trash was everywhere.

"Here they are," Haruhi said, pointing at three boxes in an aisle.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi nodded and walked over to the boxes. "They're all the same tree. That's an easy decision," she said. Mori grabbed a box and placed it on his shoulder. His expressionless face made it seem like the box weighed less than a feather. "Can you carry that? I can go get a cart."

"It's fine. What's next?" Mori said.

Everyone looked at Kyoya for an answer. "Tinsel and lights should be next."

The gang walked down a few aisles down and found tinsel and other items thrown about the place. "Ooh, what colors should we get?" Honey asked excitedly. There were many colors intermingling in a pile. It looked like a pile of rainbow glitter in the light.

"We should get them all!" Tamaki said.

"No. Pick two. That's probably all that'll fit on the tree," Haruhi scolded.

Tamaki pouted and tried to untangle the mess. There were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and silver tinsel but no one knew which ones to get.

Kaoru picked up the purple and the orange tinsels. "Why don't we get these?"

"Why?"

"They're the colors on the Ouran crest and its Haruhi's first Christmas at Ouran," he explained.

Haruhi looked at the tinsel and smiled. "Then we'll get these. Lights are over here," she said.

"Wow! They're so pretty!" Honey said. He looked at the different colored bulbs that either remained still or blinked in a pattern. Some were circular and others were shaped like snowflakes and hearts.

"These are pretty," Haruhi said, holding one of the blinking hearts in her hand.

"So are these!" Honey said, grabbing the cord with rainbow blinking lights.

"So we're getting these two then?" the twins asked. Tamaki nodded and wrapped the two cords of light around Kyoya's shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly.

"Someone has to carry them," the blonde said.

"Why don't you?"

"I'm the king and kings don't carry Christmas lights."

Kyoya sighed and walked ahead of the group.

"Where is he going?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably to the ornament section," Haruhi said. The remaining hosts followed Kyoya from a distance. If Haruhi wasn't their guide, the rich hosts would have been killed by the greedy shoppers.

"Oh look, products," the twins said as the group found the Shadow King in an aisle with a decent amount of merchandise.

"Pick whichever ones you want guys," Haruhi said. Every host except Kyoya and Mori's eyes sparkled. Each male went to a different part of the aisle, rummaging through bin after bin of ornaments to find the best ones.

Tamaki looked in a bin with animals. "I'm getting these!" he said. Haruhi looked to the host club king and saw he was holding several lion ornaments.

"Why the hell are you getting those?" she asked.

"Do you not know Haruhi? Lions are the king of the jungle and I am the king of this jungle," he said in his host club voice. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying desperately to hold back laughter after hearing that stupid statement.

Kyoya looked in a bin of circular traditional ornaments and found several black balls with white snowflakes on it. He put them and the lights in a shopping bin that was left on one of the shelves. "Here," he said as he took the lions from Tamaki and put them in as well. Kyoya then took the tinsel from Kaoru.

Hikaru and Kaoru held two of each ornament in their hands. "What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Since we're twins, we're getting twin ornaments. It's surprising how many of the same ornaments are in here," Hikaru said, picking up more twin sets.

"That's not such a bad idea actually," Kyoya said. He gave them the shopping bin, knowing they were getting a lot more.

"Haru-chan! Look at these!" Honey yelled. Haruhi turned around from her bin and saw Honey's hands. His right hand held several different colored rabbit ornaments with cute polka dot bowties on each one. His left hand held different confection shaped ornaments such as ice cream, cake, and strudels.

"That's really cute," Haruhi said. Honey smiled and put them in the bin. "What are you getting, Mori-senpai?" she asked. Mori looked at the girl and held up a Santa Claus, reindeer, and snowman in gis. "Of course you're getting that," she mumbled.

"What are you getting, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm getting these angel ornaments. My mom loved the angel ones the best and I did too," the girl said. The hosts looked at her hands and then each other.

"Speaking of angels," Tamaki said. He pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"What is this?" she asked, taking the box in her hands.

"It's an early Christmas present. Open it," the twins said.

She did as she was told and opened the box. Inside, there was a small doll that was an angel with short brown hair. "Is this me?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be?" Kyoya said.

"But why?"

"You're our angel Haruhi. You saved us all when we needed it," Tamaki said.

"You're our best friend Haru-chan!" Honey said.

Haruhi looked at the doll again and smiled. "You guys are the best."

The hosts looked at each other and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well...yeah...I had no ideas...yeah...I was going to have them decorate the Christmas tree, but that would have made this an uber long story and I don't like writing uber long stories...I'm lazy. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and to all the girls and boys who love Ouran, Merry Christmas!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
